


Layers of Vanilla

by HolographicCEO



Series: Mister Silver [2]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vanilla, soapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Simple shower sex for a kinky billionaire
Relationships: Stefan Silver/OC
Series: Mister Silver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Layers of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Stefan belongs to lovelink  
> not beta read

She had stepped into the bathroom, ready to shower off the tension of the day. Stefan was kind enough to let her shower before they played and she needed a moment to clear her head. She shrugged off her work jacket and pulled her top off. She pushed her skirt off. She pushed her stockings down and dropped her thong and bra. Now she left the door open secretly hoping that Stefan would take it as an invitation to join her. She turned on the water, trying to find the right temperature.

Suddenly she felt arms around. She smiled and leaned into him, “I see you took advantage.”

“I’m actually kind of glad you have an open door policy.” He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, “I am kind of impatient though.” He pressed against her back.

“I can tell.” She pressed her ass back against him, feeling his hardening length twitch against her. She turned in is arms and raised up on her tip toes to kiss him. “Unfortunately, I don’t think you want to get this nice suit wet.” She ran her fingers over the lapels and gently patted his chest.

She slipped out his arms and stepped into the shower and stood under the water, letting it cascade over her skin. He watched as the water ran in rovers over her breasts and down her stomach to her pussy. He rushed to get out of the suit, his eyes intently staring at her as she gave him a sultry look, her hands running over her body. He groaned as he finished and pushed the door open, standing in front of her and capturing her lips.

“Someone is trying to get a punishment,” he murmured again her lips, slowing guiding her back again the wall of the shower.

“Maybe I am.” She reached forward, her hands grazing over his abdomen, feeling the well defined muscle there. “You don’t seem very upset, Mr. silver.” She purred as her fingers traced over his hips.

He kissed her fiercely, his hands grabbing her hips, his fingers dimpling the soft flesh there, “I can be patient. I can wait.” She ran moved a hand down his happy trail, her hand circling his length, giving him a few strokes. She pulled away and smirked, turning her back to him and running her hands through her hair. She reached for her body wash and shower pouf, pouring some of the liquid soap on it and getting it suds-y. She placed the bottle back and turned around to face him, running the soapy pouf over her chest.

He watched her, his eyes hazing over with lust as the soap and water ran down over her body. She looked back at her as her hand dipped down between her legs, running her fingers over her pussy. She dropped the pouf and moaned softly as her fingers found her clit, slowly running two fingers up and down.

“What are you going to do Mr. Silver? Stare all night?”

The corner of his mouth perked up into a smirk, his eyes narrowing at her. “I watch to see how much trouble you can get yourself into to deserve that punishment.”

She moaned out and ran her other hand over her breasts, squeezing and massaging herself, her fingers play with her clit and nipple.

“I guess I’m going to have let the shower have this orgasm since you don’t seem to what it.” She smirked, seeing his eyes narrow more, and watched him shift slowly towards her. She slowly moved her fingers into herself and pumped them slowly.

She continued to finger fuck herself. He stood right up to her, looking down at her and grabbing her hand, “How about I give you something to moan about.”

He replaced her hand with his own, his fingers running slowly over her folds, slowly probing a finger past them and dipping inside her. She shook slightly. He knew just how to touch her. She grabbed a hold of his arms to steady herself. He leaned down and kissed her neck, “You going to be a good princess and moan for me?” She panted softly as he added another finger, feeling herself stretch, “Mr. Silver…ahh yes!” He pumped his fingers faster and stroked her clit in a slow circle. She threw her head back, her knees getting weak from how fast she was bringing her to the brink.

She wanted it to last, “Please…Stefan…I…” She gasped out. He kissed her earlobe, slowing his fingers, “Hey hey…I’ve got you.” He did not usually get sweet, but she appreciated it none the less. She leaned against him as he slowed his fingers down, “Don’t worry princess. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.” She moaned softly for him and squeezed his arms. She always felt perfect with him.

He guided her back to the wall of the shower, pulling his fingers out softly and giving her a softly kiss as she whimpered from the empty feeling. She looked back up at him, “Do you trust me?”

Of course, she trusted him, he did whatever he could to keep her safe and respect her. She nodded back at him, “You know I do…”

“Then put your arms around my neck.” She laced her arms around his neck and laced her fingers together. He then lifted her leg and hooked it over his elbow, he guided his cock to her entrance and pressed in slowly.

She bit her lip as he slid inside of her, filling her up again. He groaned at how she fit around him. Like a glove. He steadied himself and slowly moved his hips slowly. She panted softly as she looked back up at him. He looked back down at her, his heart beating a little faster, as he thrusted into her.

She moaned as she held onto him, her fingers running through the short hairs on the back of his head, “Stefan…”

He grunted slightly as he stopped, slipping out for only a moment and used his other arm to lift her other leg up around his arm, lifting her up and pressing her flush against the wall, he lined back up and thrusted back into her. Much better.

She shouted at the sudden angle, “Ah yes!” She rocked her hips slightly as he began a steady rhythm.

“Fuck…Rachel…” He crashed his lips into hers, molding his tongue against hers in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly, rocking her hips to meet his pace, feeling the heat in her belly slowly rise. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to be tender for once.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, feeling his thumbs rub over her knees. She sighed as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned as he felt her meeting his hips, the sound of her wet skin against his, causing the fire to grow hotter in his core.

She held onto him tighter, her nails scratching his scalp and his neck, she started to moan louder, the fire growing more intense as he shifted again, the angle making his cock hit an oh so delicious spot within her.

“There! Stefan! Oh yes!” She gasped out, encouraging him on, “Fuck me, Mr. Silver! Fuck me like you mean it!”

“I always mean it, Princess.” He thrusted harder, pressing her harder against the wall as his cock continued hitting the spot that made her see stars.

“Don’t stop!” She nipped at his lip, “Don’t you dare stop.” He grunted, his hips snapping against hers faster, he moved a strong arm under her ass to hold her, the other going to throat tilting her head to the side and biting her neck.

She cried out at the shock of his teeth sinking into her skin, all it did was cause her fire to burn brighter. He slammed his hips against hers, sucking hard on the teeth marks, smirking internally at the bruise it would cause. There would be no doubt that she was his.

Soon, she was feeling close, the feeling of his tongue lavishing her neck, his cock, hitting her g spot was almost too much, the fire would consume her.

“Stefan, I’m! So! Close!” She cried and whimpered, just a few more strokes.

“Cum for me, Princess. Cum on my cock…” He whispered in her ear, steady and calm as always.

Two more thrusts and she was done for. The encouragement he gave her and the feeling of him stretching her was just enough to cause her toes to curl, her body to shake, and the fire in the pit of her core to burn through her. She came with a shout then a gasp as she squeezed around him. She almost blacked out from the feeling. He grunted slightly as her walls spasmed around him. He was almost there but just needed one more thing.

“Cum in me, Mr. Silver.” She whispered softly as she spoke to him through her orgasm haze.

Two more strokes and he was done for. He pushed into her as deep as he could, feeling the fire race through him, his heart beating through his chest as he spilled into her. She moaned softly at the feeling of his cock pulsing, feeling the warmth of his seed filling her. She was weak and slumped against him, unsure if her legs would hold her. He held her there for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth of the shower and the feeling of her around him. It hit him that she felt like home in that moment. He wondered if She could feel his heart racing in his chest. Going soft he pulled his hips away but held her still.

“Let’s get dried off and have some ice cream before I punish you a little more thoroughly.” He chuckled, earning a laugh from her.

“I can’t imagine you eating ice cream.” She held onto him as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

“I’ll have you know I indulge a little bit.”

“Hmmm what’s your favorite flavor? No! Don’t tell me. It’s rocky road?” She grinned against his shoulder as he grabbed a towel.

“Hm I think you’ll be surprised.”

“Oh tell me!” She rubbed little circles over his neck.

“Out of guesses already?” He sat her on the vanity and wrapped a towel around her.

She tapped her chin and looked up as if asking for the answer to fall out of the sky.

“Mint chocolate chip!” He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed another, drying off.

“What? The mint can be a little kinky?” She grinned

“I’ve always found that vanilla has a lot of complex layers.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Mr. Silver is a vanilla lover?”

He gave her a laugh as he helped dry him off.

“The ice cream flavor? Yes. Sex? I’m willing to be a little vanilla every once in a while.” He lifted her chin gently. “Only for you though.”

**Author's Note:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
